


Petting Zoo

by sinecure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose to a mysterious planet where he knows everything that happened, but what happens with Rose takes him by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petting Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Petting Zoo  
> **Author:** sinecure &amp; momdaegmorgan (who isn't a member, so I can't add her to the co-author option. Boo)  
> **Rating:** Adult  
> **Characters/Pairings:** Nine/Rose  
> **Summary:** The Doctor takes Rose to a mysterious planet where he knows everything that happened, but what happens with Rose takes him by surprise.  
> **Prompt:** It's for wiggiemomsi, that's all the prompt we needed.  
> **Disclaimer:** We don't own any of it  
> **Thanks to:** ladychi, for the beta.  
> **Author's Note:** For wiggiemomsi, who was promised a co-authored fic from me and Sinecure for bidding on me during the Support Stacie Author Auction.

"Where is everyone?"

"Ah," the Doctor said sharply, "now that's the question, isn't it?"

Rose raised her brows at him, confused smile bordering her lips. "I don't know. Is it?" Glancing into each cage, and finding them empty, she felt a bit freaked out. "It's a zoo."

He grinned, shifting from side to side, arms crossed over his chest. "Yep!"

"But it's empty. And all the people are gone." She grinned widely, feeling excitement pump through her. "So we gotta figure out what happened to everyone, yeah?" She tossed a hand at the empty cages. "And the animals?" But then, she grinned even wider. "Or is it, like, the animals that run this world, and the people who are in cages?"

Smile slipping a bit to form a curious frown, he shook his head. "No. This-- no." He gave her a quizzical look. "Be a bit daft, that. Animals keeping people in cages. This--" he threw his arms out, encompassing the entire planet, "is Telnton Beta Nine, a small planet on the edge of the Isp system, famous for the sudden, overnight disappearance of its entire population."

Grabbing the sun-warmed bar in front of her, she leaned over the enclosure, peering down into the... Thurdf'olp cage, she saw on the sign. Okay.

"Overnight?" Curiosity rose in her, excitement building as the Doctor leaned against the bar beside her. A little too close for her body's comfort. Though not because she didn't like it. Inching nearer, she bit her lip, hoping he didn't notice, and desperately wanting him to. "Just disappeared?"

"Just disappeared." He bumped her shoulder with his own, smiling wider, then let it drop away quickly. He clapped his hands once and the sound ricocheted off the hollow areas surrounding them. "They'll be back soon, none the worse for wear."

"Oh." Disappointment settled in her. "But... so, why are we here?"

"Bit of a holiday!"

Her smile faded, eyes darting around them. "Here?" She'd wanted to slow down for a bit, take a break, but... on a dead planet, in an empty zoo?

"That a problem?"

He shifted behind her, and she drew in a quick breath, not having realized he was so close to her. His leather jacket brushed against her back, sending delicious shivers up and down her body. God, she wanted him.

So, this wasn't the best holiday spot. So, she wasn't sitting on a beach in a skimpy outfit, flirting with him. That fantasy had never really fully formed in her mind anyway. This. This was more like how it would happen. And she wanted it to happen so badly.

"Rose?" His voice was low, a bit nervous sounding because she hadn't answered him. Probably thinking he'd got it wrong. But, he had no idea how right this was.

Glancing around, just to make absolutely sure they were alone--he'd got the time wrong before after all--she turned around and pressed herself against him, startling him. "Doctor... could you... I mean, there's this--" she sighed, frustrated when all the lines she'd previously thought up seemed stupid and didn't quite fit.

Deciding to just go for it because no matter what she came up with, he wouldn't believe it, she ducked her head and gathered her strength, fisting his jumper. Drawing him down to her, she kissed him hard.

But, he didn't kiss her back. He just stood there, unmoving. She unscrewed her eyes and found him looking down at her in bewilderment. Pulling back, she licked her lips, embarrassment swamping through her.

"What're you doing?" he spluttered, hands grabbing hers, but not forcing her to release him, and that was encouraging.

"Dunno," she said with a shrug of one shoulder. "Either something we both want, or getting myself kicked off the TARDIS." Deciding to just put herself out there and accept the consequences, she raised her head and stared back at him. "Do you want it? Me, I mean."

Staring down at her, he put on a frown, huffing a bit. And then again.

Hope flared in her, curling her lips up just a hint. Her hands released his jumper and slid down his chest, then back up to his neck, drawing him down again. Unresisting. Huh. "Do you? Doctor?"

"This is hardly the time or place for this, Rose." Oh, and there was his condescending tone. The one he only used when he was uncomfortable with the situation and in high dudgeon.

Hiding her grin, she drew him closer. "Seems like the perfect place to me. Perfect timing too." Eyes sparkling, she added, "For once."

"Oi, none of that--" her hand on the front of his jeans shut up him quickly.

"Perfect time," she told him again, tongue curling over her teeth. Undoing his button and zip, she smiled teasingly and repeated, "Perfect place." Kneeling before him, she licked her lips, gazing up at him from under lowered lashes. "Right here." She punctuated each word with a sharp tug on his jeans. "Right now." The denim dropped around his ankles and his stiff member popped up in front of her face.

Oh! He was hard. Surprise shot through her. But then she noticed something else.

She bit her bottom lip, holding back a giggle, but only just barely. He probably wouldn't take too kindly to her laughing at his expense right now. Might even take it the wrong way, but she couldn't help it.

He wasn't wearing any pants.

Was this an everyday thing, she wondered, or had he just not done the wash? She really hoped it was the former. Though... if it was an everyday thing, she was going to have a real hard time focusing on all the running they did. Would probably start trailing behind him, thinking about how naked he was under his jeans. Imaging his bits and bobs just hanging there, loosely.

"It doesn't bite, ya know." There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Rose looked up, "Could do." She nodded her head in his direction, "Big bad alien and all." Grinning up at him, she wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, feeling it throb in response.

For all that she'd wondered, all Mickey and her mum had speculated about him, he wasn't all that different from a human male. Bit bigger than what she was used to, but that could simply be because of the guys she'd slept with before. Not that there were a lot of them but there was Jimmy and Mickey...

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Alien. Not a mutant. Not like some of your pretty boys." Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at her. Which... half naked, cock at the ready, leather jacket brushing his thighs, made him look more amusing than imposing.

She couldn't help a snort this time.

"Wouldn't laugh if I were you." He gave her a knowing look. "Adam could've got more than just the one implant. Might've been more than just the one head that responded when someone snapped."

Pushing the image of Adam getting a stiffy every time someone snapped his or her fingers out of her mind, she considered the Doctor carefully. "And Jack?" she asked, absently stroking his shaft. Watching as his foreskin slid up, obscuring the tip, and then slipped back down again, chasing her hand. His skin was a bit cooler, but considering all the handholding they did--on a daily basis--she was used to that by now. Expected it.

"Don't get me started," he growled, seemingly completely unaffected by her ministrations. "Don't wanna get yourself involved with someone like Jack."

Using her other hand as well now, stroking him faster, she titled her head, pretending to mull over his statement. Truth was she knew Jack wasn't that bad. Knew she was safe around him. Knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her or... sully her virtue.

She rolled her eyes.

The Doctor didn't really think that poorly of him either. If he had, he never would've let the Captain near his precious ship. Rose either.

To say the Doctor was a bit possessive, and easily jealous, was an understatement.

"And someone like you?" She tilted her head even more, closer to him. Breathing out over his cock, she watched the dark hairs on his thighs stir, but he didn't even twitch.

Expression unreadable, he gazed down at her, an air of complete seriousness surrounding him. "Someone like me is far too dangerous for someone like you." He said it like he meant it, but the hitch in his voice, and the way his pupils were dilated ever so slightly, gave her the feeling it was less of a warning and more of a challenge.

"That so?" She leaned forward even more, hands stilling on his cock, holding it steady with the foreskin pulled back. It was just a hairsbreadth away from her mouth. "I like a bit of danger myself. Gets the blood pumping." Darting her tongue out, she flicked the tip, felt it twitch. Just a bit.

"Rose." Definite warning this time. But she wasn't about to stop. Not now. Not when she had him so close.

If he kicked her off the TARDIS after this, she was at least going to have some memories to take back to the council estate with her.

She'd left a line of wetness just... there. Circling her mouth around him, but not touching him, she breathed out warm air, drying the spot quickly, making him twitch again. This time it was definitely noticeable. Fighting off a grin--it wouldn't do for him to think she was getting cocky--she licked him again, this time circling the full of his head once, then again, before pulling back. A hint of flavor, very distinct, very... Doctor-ish, teased at her taste buds and she sucked on her tongue, trying to get the full effect.

There was a groan from above her, and she looked up, finding the Doctor staring down at her. Eyes dark, lips parted ever so slightly, he finally, _finally_ looked affected. But only just a bit. Not nearly as much as he should.

Determined to remedy the situation, she stroked him with her left hand, spreading the moisture from her tongue down his shaft. Right hand dipping between his legs, she took his balls in hand, weighing them, kneading them with her fingers.

"Think I've proved myself capable by now. Don't you, Doctor?" She raised a questioning brow at him. Continuing to stroke and squeeze, she varied her pace, varied how firmly or lightly she grasped him. "Can handle myself in dangerous situations." She watched him closely, trying to figure out by his responses what he liked, what turned him on. "Can handle myself around... dangerous aliens." Unfortunately, he wasn't making it easy on her. Other than the one groan that'd slipped out, he was the perfect picture of nonchalance.

"S'pose you have," he agreed, shifting on his feet a bit. There was a tenseness to his muscles, a small sign that she was getting to him at least a little and her lips curved up in response.

She slid him into her mouth, just enough to wrap her tongue around the tip, then pulled back, flicking her eyes up to his. "Come on, Doctor," she taunted, slipping him in again, an inch further than before, and then back out again. "The world doesn't end if you dance." Once again, she bobbed her head on his erection, a few inches further, moistening her mouth and slipping back and forth, just enough to tease him.

To get a reaction out of him. Something.

But his arms were crossed over his chest still and his brow was furrowed.

"Or if your beautiful and able companion gives you a blowjob?"

He sniffed and peered down the pathway, squinting into the sun. "Don't know what you think you're going to accomplish by doing this," he grunted, sounding more annoyed than aroused.

Hurt pouring through her, she pulled him free and sat back on her knees. "That's not... I'm not trying to accomplish anything. I just thought--" swallowing thickly, she quickly dropped her hand from his cock and got to her feet, keeping as far away from him as she could. "Can we go now?" Wiping her hand across her mouth, she headed toward the TARDIS, refusing to wait for him.

Keeping her head down, she fought against the tears burning in her eyes. Blinking rapidly, she glanced at a few of the empty cages, wondering if he'd forgive her for forcing him to-- well, trying to force him to shag her. She hadn't meant it like that. It was just a gamble, a bit of fun, something that she'd thought, hoped, prayed he wanted too.

Apparently not.

Hearing him coming up behind her, she lifted her head and straightened her shoulders. Obviously he didn't feel the same way--although, he had been hard, and so quickly too--but it wasn't the end of the world, as she'd said. Whether he danced or didn't dance, the world went on. The universe continued to exist. She'd just have to be careful around him from now on--

The Doctor grabbed her arm and swung her around, pushing her up against the side of the TARDIS.

"Oi!" she growled, "I get it, all right? You don't want me. Doesn't mean you get to manhandle me." Yanking out of his grip, she shoved at him, trying to move past him, but his hands smacked the side of his ship on either side of her head, trapping her between him and the TARDIS.

"Stay there," he snarled, pressing against her. "You started this, we're gonna finish it. I told you it was dangerous to play with me, Rose, and you did it anyway. Now, you'll see it through." His jeans were around his waist again, unfastened, cock tucked in, but pressing against the confines of the denim.

Staring at him, she felt anger pulse through her, throbbing in time with her increased heartbeat, pounding from the scare he'd given her. He was angry too, it looked like, and... and turned on. She could see the hunger in his eyes, the way the blue had darkened.

Well, tough. He'd had his chance.

"No," she decided, shoving him out of the way and striding forward, past him.

Two steps later, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist, swinging her around again, pressing her back against the TARDIS. "Yes," he growled, pushing his hard cock against her stomach. Leaning down, he stared into her eyes, searching them, looking for something. "You said you liked danger. Gets the blood pumping, remember?"

Swallowing hard, she grabbed his arms, braced, once again, on either side of her head.

He was starting to scare her a bit.

"Well, how about it? Is your blood pumping now, Rose Tyler?" Leaning closer, he buried his face in her neck and her whole body shuddered in response.

She'd never seen him like this. Obviously, he had a dark side. She'd seen that part of him a few times, mostly only glimpses, but enough to be aware of it, certainly. This though, this was something completely different and she... liked it.

A lot.

His nose nuzzled her neck, cock pressing hard into her stomach.

"You didn't want to," she protested, finding a small bit of resistance still alive in her. Grabbing his face in her hands, fingertips tickling in his short hair, she pulled his head up until she could look into his eyes. "Now, suddenly you're over here playing the scorned lover. What're you--"

Removing one of her hands from his cheek, he pressed it against his cock, rubbing her hand over it. "Does this feel like I don't want you?"

She pressed her mouth into a tight line, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer.

Huffing out a breath, he slid her hand into the fly of his jeans until she once again had his cock in hand. "I'm hard around you all the time, Rose." Using her hand to stroke himself, he bucked into her touch, showing the first real sign that he was affected by her. "But I'm not human. This is a bad idea. Probably the worst idea I've had in a long time."

Scoffing, she squeezed him, sliding her hand down to his balls. "If it's such a bad idea, then why did you just attack me? Why force me to touch you?" Not that she minded. In fact, she quite liked it. His cock was human-normal, soft, smooth exterior encasing hard flesh.

And his balls.

She liked the feel of them in her hand, the way they felt as she sifted them through her fingers, rubbing them.

Lifting his gaze to hers, he once again studied her face. "I'm tired of pretending." And with that, he took her mouth, devouring her, hungrily, greedily biting and nipping at her lips.

It was wet and sloppy and nothing like what a first kiss _should_ be. Yet, she wouldn't have traded it for all the sweet, soft kisses in the universe.

This was her and the Doctor. No one else. Jack was off on Meta Leema Nine, pleasing men, women, aliens, she didn't know, and couldn't bring herself to care. And this was what she'd wanted from him for so long now.

So bloody long.

His hand slid under her blouse, rubbing at her breast over her bra for a moment, then shoved it up, out of his way, taking her shirt with it. Bending down, he took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting and rolling it around, while palming her other breast, roughly cupping and squeezing the flesh.

Pleasure spiraled through her and she arched into his hands, grasping his cock tighter. Wetness seeped into her already soaked knickers, and she reached down with her free hand to unfasten her jeans, but ended up fumbling with his instead. Shoving them down over his hips, fingers under the waistband, she worked one side at a time, shimmying them down and shoving them free.

His cock sprang up, bobbing quite deliciously, invitingly, before her.

Wasting no more time, she once again took him in hand, grabbing him with both this time, stroking and pulling, one hand after the other. "Pretending?" she questioned curiously as he pushed a breast up and bit the underside of it. Gasping, gritting her teeth, she bucked her hips forward into nothing, muscles clenching tight.

A groan of frustration left her.

Thumb rubbing her nipple, he dropped his eyes to hers. "Not anymore."

Then he was yanking her blouse off, freeing her bra, pulling her trainers, socks, jeans and knickers off, leaving her breathless with the speed with which he'd undressed her.

Gasping again as the warm breeze touched her sweat-dampened skin, pressing tighter against the TARDIS while he ran his eyes over her, she fought the lust-filled fog in her mind, trying to remember what he'd said. Biting her lip, she fisted her fingers in his jumper and shoved at it, pushing it, and his jacket, up and off his shoulders.

The Doctor ducked down and she yanked them off of him, dropping them to the ground with a soft whoomp and a splat. Her hands grabbed his chest, sliding around his waist, drawing him back to her, enjoying the smooth skin and hard planes of his body.

Bending over before she could, he untied his boots and kicked them off, then shoved his jeans and socks off.

"I meant," she said, licking her lips and taking in every inch of him. Thin, yet broad shoulders, hairless chest, belly button, hips that she wanted to press against. Cock standing proudly erect, making her whimper, imagining it inside her. Oh, god, he was perfect. Clearing her throat, she shook her head a little, raising her eyes back to his. "I meant, what were you pretending about?"

"You. Us. This." Cupping her face, he kissed her hard, dipping down so his cock slipped between her legs, teasing her flesh, sliding against her with his every movement. "Not gonna do it anymore." Fingers clutching her thigh, he lifted it up around his waist and hooked it there, then pressed her back against the TARDIS and slid inside her, filling her up completely in one sure stroke.

"Oh, god," she moaned, nails digging into his back and shoulders at the unexpected quickness of his entry. He was big, but nothing she couldn't handle. It just stretched her a little more than she was used to of late, what with only a hand to get her off since moving into the TARDIS. Hissing in a breath, she clenched around him, arching her hips closer, burying him further, loving the feel of him inside her.

Loving his impatience as he began to move, not waiting for her to get used to him. Loving his roughness.

"Tight," he gasped against her neck, lips moving on her flesh, sucking on it, drawing it into his mouth as he pulled out and thrust back in slowly, using long, sure strokes. Deep inside her, hitting every inch of her, making her whimper. "Knew you'd be tight," he mumbled, stroking again. "Always imagined you like this. Always wanted you. Wanted to fuck you, Rose. So hard, so much, so deep."

She listened to his litany with half an ear, concentrating on the feel of him sliding into her, seating himself briefly before slipping out and shoving back in again. Harder each time, with stronger strokes. Shorter and shorter as he lost control, finally lost control.

"Jack doesn't touch you," he grunted, sucking her neck harder, tongue playing over the flesh, teeth nipping at it. "He doesn't get this from you. This is mine alone."

"Yeah," she agreed, hands clawing down his back as he shifted angles, sliding deeper, hitting her clit with his pelvic bone. Breathless gasps left her, rising in pitch with each thrust. She wanted to be coherent, but all she could do was make noises of pleasure as he lifted her leg higher and slammed into her, bodies banging against the side of the TARDIS.

The fake exterior was hard and cool against her back and arse, feeling deliciously sinful against her bare skin.

"Only want you. Not Jack," finally spilled from her lips, both a promise and a vow.

Head rising from her, cool air winding its way around her wet neck where he'd paid it so much attention, he stared into her eyes, unblinking. "Just me?"

"Unh-huh," she whimpered, rising on tiptoe, feeling small pebbles dig into her bare foot. Arching into him further, she braced her shoulders against the TARDIS. "Don't want Jack." More of those noises left her, deep in her throat, and she saw his eyes darken even more.

He liked it.

Gasping out a loud moan, she dug her nails into his arse, pressing him closer. "You really think I want him? Now? Really?"

"Could do," he allowed, then shook his head. "I don't share."

Wrapping her leg tighter around him, she released her nails from his skin and grabbed one of his hands, placing it on her clit. "Neither do I."

A pleased grunt left his lips and then he was slamming into her again, fingers rubbing hard at her clit, all over the place, with no rhythm that she could discern. His mouth dropped to her neck again, and he hungrily devoured the tender flesh there.

Was it a fetish?

Tilting her head to the left, she gave him better access, a wordless assent that had him biting and licking and sucking harder, giving her one hell of a bloody hickey. Wouldn't be hiding what they'd been up to with that on her neck.

She whimpered low and deep in her throat, wanting him to move back down, to pay that attention to her breasts again, to scrape his teeth over her nipples. But she'd lost all control of her speech and couldn't form a coherent sentence. High-pitched gasps and moans spilled from her lips with the occasional groan thrown in as he pounded into her.

A broken rhythm began, she dug her nails tighter into his arse, wrapping her other arm tightly around his neck.

The Doctor grunted with each thrust, hips pushing into hers, hitting her clit with each stroke, cock, deep and thick, surging forward every other stroke. "Mine now," he repeated over and over again, like a litany. And she was. Had been ever since the lift at Henriks. He'd just taken a bit of time to realize it, was all.

But now he did and Rose wanted to scream it out loud. Tell the whole world, the whole universe.  
Hooking her arm tighter around him, she dug her nails into his shoulder, bracing herself, using him to keep her balance against his furious onslaught. With every thrust, her toes lifted up off the ground and the only things keeping her from falling were him and the TARDIS.

And then he stopped, and she cried out in frustration, clinging to him, urging him to move. "Don't stop. Almost there." She smacked his shoulder and pulled her hips back, moving on him instead. There was a bit of friction, but not fast enough. Not hard enough. "Doctor."

His hands slid to her arse and lifted her other leg around his waist, shifting her on him with a grunt. "Hang on," he warned, then plastered her back against the TARDIS again. As soon as she was adequately braced, he dug his fingers into her arse and began thrusting again, but stopped after just a few quick strokes.

Ready to cry now, she clung to him, grabbing his head in her hands and lifting it to glare at him. "Fuck me, Doctor."

"Trying to," he muttered darkly, peeling her hands from his face. Releasing her locked ankles from his back, he encouraged her to stand and then spun her around, pressing her against the TARDIS yet again.

Breasts squished against the fake, blue wwood, partially warmed from her body, she braced her hands on the crackling, scratched surface. His cock poked into her arse cheeks as he widened her stance, lowering himself to slide back into her. Thick and hard and, god, so fucking good. "Fuck me," she whispered, breath blowing against the TARDIS. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

With each pounding thrust, she breathed out encouragement, orders, and pleas.

His hands grabbed her breasts, pulling her back so he could palm them. He roughly rubbed them, pinching her nipples and tugging on them. "Tight, Rose," he breathed into her ear, then bit her earlobe, sending a tug straight down to her folds, which were finally being paid the attention they wanted and needed so badly. "You feel so good on my cock. So soft and warm."

Naughty talk from the Doctor. It made her wetter, made her clench tighter on him. "Doctor," she cried out, lowering her hand to rub at her clit. Balls slapping her arse, his hand shoved hers aside, rubbing her hard in tight little circles.

"Better hurry," he grunted, surging up into her, hips bucking hard. "Hurry up, Rose. Not gonna last much-- can't stop." Holding her close to him by a hand to her breast and a hand to her clit, he pounded into her, stroking hard and fast, in short thrusts.

Gasping, pressing against the TARDIS, she felt the pleasure rising in her, coming quickly as his fingers dug into her flesh, still rubbing, but with no pattern or rhythm anymore. She was about to come, so close, she was so close. Closing her legs on him, she bore down, burying him inside her and-- pleasure burst through her.

"Doctor, oh, god, Doctor... harder," she said in a rush, grinding the words out as she clenched on him, bucking her hips against the TARDIS.

He hauled her back against him again and thrust harder, deeper, hardly moving now, just burying himself in her wet folds in sharp little thrusts. A dozen strokes later, both hands settled on her breasts again, pinching her nipples as he buried his face in her neck, grunting out her name, "RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose... Rose... oh, fuck, Rose."

Deeper. Harder.

Then his cock spasmed deep inside her, and he came in pulsing waves. Hips bucking against her arse, he gasped out bursts of air, sucking in shuddering ones, and then gasping out again.

Falling forward, forehead resting against the TARDIS, Rose continued to heave great gasps of air herself. She was sweaty and hot, her legs wobbly, knees weak. Shagging the Doctor while standing may've been bloody fantastic, but it was exhausting too.

There was a buzzing by her ear, and she absently swatted at it, wondering about the control thing. Was that a Time Lord thing? Something he'd always want to have? She hoped not. As hot as it was--her intimate muscles clenched just at the thought--she'd like to have a bit of control herself sometimes. Maybe make him lose control like he did to her.

Though... if his current state was any indication--breathing just as hard as she was, hearts beating furiously against her back--he _was_ just as affected.

"Doctor," she panted, shoving hair off of her sticky forehead, "that was--"

"Bloody fantastic," he mumbled into her neck, before pulling back, softened cock slipping free.

Her muscles clenched down, her clit, still sensitive from the first shag she'd had in a good while, throbbed at the sudden movement. She groaned, shifting her weight more fully against the TARDIS, not wanting to fall to the ground in a puddle of sex, as tempting as the thought might be. It was a good thing the planet was deserted, because as much as she wanted a nice, soft bed, she didn't think she'd be able to go anywhere anytime soon, even the couple steps to the ship door.

That buzzing sounded again, louder this time, by her other ear. Waving her hand around, trying to shoo away whatever alien bug was looking for a free meal, she listened to the Doctor moving around behind her, rustling clothing as he picked them up off the ground.

Getting dressed.

And here she was, barely able to hold herself upright. No doubt he'd blame it on her inferior human physiology. She rolled her eyes, shoving away from the TARDIS. For a second, she thought her knees just might buckle beneath her, but she managed to stay standing.

"Gonna stay naked all day?" the Doctor asked impatiently. But when she turned around, his eyes moved over her in a lazy pattern, growing a bit heated.

"Might do." She grinned, admiring his partially clothed form. His jeans were back on, but still undone and she could see the smattering of hair just below his belly button. He had his boots back on as well, t-shirt dangling from his hand. Teasing grin on her lips, she eyed his chest, watching it rise and fall more than usual. "You gonna shag me again if I do?"

Taking a step toward her, quickly closing the short distance between them, he cupped one of her breasts, thumb flicking lightly, playfully, over the nipple. "Might do." He grinned back, leaning in to take her mouth again with his own.

The kiss wasn't as bruising or demanding as the others, but there was still a hardness to them that tempted her desire, sending a twinge of want straight down between her legs. She groaned, shoving gently at his shoulders. Before they went at it like bunnies again, she needed a hot shower and a comfy bed.

And maybe some rest. She was awfully sore.

Giving her his best oncoming storm face, the Doctor opened his mouth and started talking. But the buzzing was back, louder this time, in both ears, and she couldn't hear a thing over it. She jerked her head to the side, expecting to find a whole swarm of alien bugs surrounding them, but there was nothing there. Facing the opposite direction, she found the same thing.

Nothing.

Turning back to the Doctor, she saw his eyes dart about, searching the empty space around them. Obviously he heard the sound too. Good, at least she knew she wasn't going nutters or something.

"Doctor, what is it?" she shouted, but the buzzing was so loud she couldn't hear her own voice. There was no way he had.

Bending over, she quickly gathered her clothes, not even bothering to put them on. If the Doctor didn't know what was going on, which, by the frown on his face, he didn't, then it was probably best they got in the TARDIS as quickly as possible. Besides, if there were some invisible, alien bugs about to swarm the place, she wanted out of there as quickly as possible.

The noise grew louder, more insistent. Less a buzz now and more a drone of... what? She wasn't really sure and didn't want to stick around to figure it out.

Clothes in hand, she stood up, seeing a strange blur in front of her. It was like mist or fog, only more insubstantial. It moved slowly, shuddering over the ground, blinking like a light that wasn't turned on all the way. Glancing around, she saw more of the shapes. Then more. And more. She was just about to ask the Doctor if he'd noticed them as well when there was a sudden popping sound and the droning both stopped and started again, all in one brief second, becoming quieter and less insistent.

And suddenly all the animal cages were filled with strange creatures and the park was crowded with people--aliens, of all shapes and sizes and colors--surrounding them.

"Rose, quick," the Doctor called out, holding the TARDIS door open for her.

Rushing around to the front of the TARDIS, clothes clutched to her naked body, she ran past him, dropping her knickers to the ground. She bent to pick them up, but the Doctor yanked her inside, slamming the door shut. "Oi, I liked those knickers!"


End file.
